1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention is related to a system, apparatus and method of altering a burn rate of a fuel source in a wellbore, and in particular, a system and apparatus of altering a burn rate of a fuel source for equipment used in a wellbore.
2. Background of the Art
Various downhole operations, such as production, fracturing operations, etc., require downhole fuel sources. In such applications, packers and other setting tools, may be actuated and expanded by combustion of fuel sources. Certain applications may require different burn rates to allow for optimal operation. However, downhole fuel sources that burn at selected rates may have complex formulations and other manufacturing challenges.